All That Jazz
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: *First Wrestling fic* I am Jazz. Carlene Moore. No one notices me or cares that I feel. But he did. He cared. He cared enough to save me. Now we're in love. This is our story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: …………is this trip really necessary? 

A/N: This is my idea I got from watching a match on TV a little while ago while surfing the net. This pairing came from the extreme lack of fics for this diva and the possibility of the two getting together. So you don't like, don't read, mmmmkay?

Prologue Jazz's POV 

I never thought this day would come. I used to think about this when I was little girl. I never thought it would end up this way. I never thought this would happen. And certainly not with him. I didn't think he would ask me the time, let alone a date and much later, my hand in marriage. 

As I stand in the mirror looking over my white dress, this all feels like a dream. It's like some fantasy I left behind to become a wrestling diva. This is all so unbelievable. I think I'll wake up at some time and no one will be there. _He_ won't be there. It's unnerving, but I just pray that I never wake up if this is a dream. 

" Hey girl," Trish pops her head into my room. Her bridesmaid dress is off-white and she's carrying white roses in one hand. " Are you ready for this?" 

I shake my head and suddenly don't want to go out there. I'm afraid that if I move, then I'll ruin this moment. That everything will fade away and I'll be all-alone again. Alone in my world where only two things are important: becoming the strongest, and punishing myself when I'm weak.  

Shyly, I pull my sleeve down to hide the faded scars on my arm. They are what started it all so I guess I should be somewhat thankful for them. But still, _he_ made me promise to never do it again. _He_ worried over me. _He_ called to make sure I was okay. _He_ cared. 

" C'mon. You've been waiting for this forever. Don't chicken out now." 

Her voice startles me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten she was there in the first place. 

" I'm not a chicken." I say.

" Then come on. Everyone's waiting on you. You look beautiful if that's what you're worried about. And you already know _he_ thinks you're beautiful." She says.

" Does my dress look okay? Do you think _he'll_ like it?" I ask; my doubt surprises me.

" Gurl, _he_ wouldn't care if you came down the isle in a thong and sports bra. In fact, _he_ probably suggested it." She said tapping her finger to her lip.

" _He_ did actually." I say thoughtfully.

" Sick little boy. I'll pray you put up with _him_ long enough to have kids." She said.

I blush at her comment. Us having kids? Well, we discussed it. _He_ seemed to love the idea. Nothing ever bothered that guy. Well, I guess that's how _he _became the way _he_ was. And the way I came to love _him. _And _he_ came to love me. 

" That is if you ever get down the isle." Trish sighs." If you don't come on, _he's_ gonna think you are not interested." 

" Oh God, if _he_ pulls that pout………." I trail.  

" Then COME ON! Hurry up!" She says pulling me out of the room.

Nothing happened so I guessed that this was real. I was going to marry the man of my dreams. As we walked to the door, I peeked out. _He_ looked so nervous and it was so cute. _He _fidgeted and pulled on his collar. It seemed _his_ eyes wandered over to the door every once and a while. Huh, I knew the feeling. Something so exciting and new that would change your life forever. It's a little overwhelming. I can see _his _brother has to keep a hold on _him_ to keep _him_ from bolting out the door. 

My other bridesmaid is on the other side. Lita was quick to agree. She was so happy that we found each other. A big smile was on her face right now as she caught sight of me peeking out. She motioned for me to come on out. I glance behind me and Trish is gone. I look out again and she's there. She is standing next to Lita. She gives me this 'If-I-have-to-come-get-you' look and I decide it's now or never. 

Whoo. That was easier than I thought. Now that we're standing together though, it's even scarier. We're both shaking. _His_ hand is sweaty and I can tell _he's_ just as afraid as I am. _He_ shoots me a nervous smile; looking as cute as ever. I return it. Then we turn to hear the preacher speak.

" We are gathered here, in the sight of God and these to unite in holy matrimony, Carlene and Jeff."

That's right. I, Carlene Moore, Jazz, is going to get married to the high-flying, daredevil, Jeffery Nero Hardy. I remember exactly how it happened……………….


	2. Just One Of Those Days

It all started on one of our RAW shows…… I remember everything about that night……… 

" This cannot be happening!"

I had like, 10 minutes to get a shower in, get dressed, find out whom I was going to fight tonight and get ready for an interview. Sounds easy? Try it in a predominately male setting with like 15 other females and 5 showers.

_I had had a bad day from the get-go. My alarm clock went off 20 minutes after it should have, which is why I yet had no shower. I had to rush to get to my plane on time. I was bumped back to couch and I sat right next to the engine. I learned I cannot sleep so peacefully with that noise in my ear and I don't necessarily want it to stop because that would be bad. And another thing, plane engines freak me out. Think about it, it's a big fan that sucks air in through its blades and like 12x your size! Is that not intimidating? Alright, so I'm the only one. Big deal……_

_And to top things off, they lost my luggage!!_

" What do you mean you can't find it?!!" I had yelled.

" I am so sorry Miss Carlene. But it was not on the plane." An attendant said.

" Then WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled again.

" We don't know. Sorry." She said shrugging.

_I_ _calmed a little and rubbed my aching temples. I placed one hand on my hip and another snatched up the woman._

_" _Listen, there's people and security cameras here so I can't kill you, but if you don't find my luggage-"

" I'm sorry Miss Carlene, there is nothing I can do." She said totally carelessly.

That did it. She could care less where my luggage went while the possibility of me having a job to get to tomorrow was in that bag!! I swear I would have hit that woman if someone hadn't taken hold of my wrist.

" Hey, easy there Jazz." 

I didn't know who that was, but who did they think they were grabbing me. I started to hit them instead. But when I whirled around I was faced with a pair of mischievous green eyes. 

" Hardy boy?" I had said; using the name I had invented for him.

" Leave it to me." He said winking.

This had caused me to blush. So I was too embarrassed to stop him from doing anything. He walked right up to the woman and made such a scene in front of her.

" Hey you! Where do you get off telling my girl she can't have her luggage?!" He yelled.

" Excuse me sir, I'll have to ask you to calm down." The attendant said.

" Calm down?! Calm down?!! You lost my girlfriend's luggage and you want me to calm down?!! No! I will not calm down!! I will have a frickin' aneurysm if I want too!! I will not calm down until she gets her luggage!!!" He had yelled.

By now there were a lot of people looking at him. He had made such a scene. The attendant was far too shocked to say anything. She couldn't call security because he had done nothing wrong but raise his voice. She shakily reached over and hit a button on her panel. 

" Um, Flight 317, please halt on the runway. You are carrying someone's luggage." She said.

I got my luggage back! ^_^ Thanks to the Hardy Boy. But don't tell him that. I was perfectly capable of getting it back myself. But, I was having a bad day after all. He even went over to the luggage claim with me.

" The extreme always makes an impression. Here you go Carlene. These places can be a pain sometimes." He had said; handing me my luggage at the same time. 

Unfortunately, the bag was very heavy. And it made me falter. I almost fell over from the unexpected burden of my warm-up weights. He caught me from falling over. I couldn't begin to fight the blush that spread across my cheeks as he held me against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. 

" Jetlag?" He had said.

" Uh, yeah. That's it. Jetlag. Bad thing about planes." I said still hot in the cheeks.

" No kidding. Here, let me get that," He took my heavy duffle bag and placed it on his own shoulder like it was nothing," Now where are you staying?" 

I had almost missed his question. He was stronger than I was. He had taken the load like nothing. While I almost fell over from it. This was not fair. Of course, I forgot that men naturally had more muscle mass than women. I had only begun to get into this while he had been training for the WWE all his life. 

" Uh, I think it's the 'La Luna Llena.'" I had said.

" I've been there before. That's where we're staying. You'll really like it. A word of advice, never try to go down the stairs on a skateboard without wheels. It hurts when you land." He had said absentmindedly rubbing his forearm.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It is no surprise that he would try something like that. He was the young daredevil of our big family after all. This kid would do anything for a thrill and cheer of a crowd. I guess he noticed me chuckle at his advice because he shot me a smile.

******************

The hotel really was something to be seen. It was so pretty with its fancy furniture and red carpet. It was adorned with gold chandeliers that dripped with diamond-like glass. It even had that clean hotel smell. I probably would have stood there gaping if the Hardy Boy didn't prompt me to go sign in.

When we did sign in, the female attendant thought we were together. She gushed about how cute we were together. It seemed I was doomed to have pink cheeks for the rest of forever. Jeff finally set her straight and got our room numbers.

He carried our bags as we rode in the elevator. I only had time to put my things up and then go get to the arena. The whole situation at my door was awkward. He was staying right next to me. I hoped the fangirls that followed him around were quiet. 

" Look, I'm not good at this 'thanking' thing so-"

" You're welcome. Look I'll catch ya later. Good luck tonight Carlene!" He said going into his room.

*******************  

Now here I stand. In front of the mirror. I'm going to go out and face that crazy girl, Victoria. She doesn't scare me. If she wants fear, she should go to one of those little prissy girls and get it from them. 'Cause I am not the one. 

" Jazz. Could I get your thoughts on your match with Victoria tonight? She has vowed to break you in two and mess up your face." Terri said.

" Please. It's one thing to talk and another thing to do. She's a bag of silicon and hot air. Nothing she's done has impressed me much. Anybody can sneak up on somebody-Ah!!"

Should have seen that one coming. Heifer came up behind me and attacked me. She beat me with a leather strap. It hurt some badly, but I didn't let her see me cry. She wouldn't get fear from me.

But one of us was gonna get it before the night was over.


	3. Messages

Ow.  
  
What a sucky day.  
  
I lost my match. But she cheated. She held my tights and she put her feet on the ropes. I can't believe the ref didn't see it! But that's okay. That's okay. I'll get to her anyway.  
  
That's not really on my mind at the moment. What really chaffs me is that little punk, Steven Richards got in the way when I was going after 'Little Miss Psycho'. He hit me with something, what was that thing? Oh yeah, a kendo stick.  
  
Man, that hurt like hell!  
  
But that's not on my mind either. What really is on my mind is who came out to help me. I couldn't see very well from my position on the ground, but I did recognize the hair and the body paint.  
  
Jeff Hardy saved me.  
  
After seeing the replay, I learned that he slid into the ring and then he did that thing where he grabs you and your chin slams into his head. After that, he ducked a chair from Victoria and shoved her into Steven, who was then hit with the chair instead.  
  
And while she was apologizing to Steven, Jeff gathered me in his arms and got out of there.  
  
This is where I am now, still in his arms as he carries me to the infirmary down the hall. Man, that shot to the head really hurt!!  
  
" Jeff?" Boy, do I sound weak or what? " What....What happened?"  
  
" You took a pretty good shot to the head. Can you stand now?"  
  
" I think so. Put me down."  
  
The moment my feet hit the ground, I crumpled on the floor. Man, My legs feel like jelly. I was told I had a hard head by my parents, but this really, really hurts!! Oh my head!  
  
Jeff kneeled next to me and placed his hand on my back.His green eyes look so concerned. He looks like it's his brother he's looking at hurt on the ground and not me.  
  
" You gonna be alright?"  
  
" Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine Hardy boy. Just give me a minute."  
  
" Okay, hey, I gotta go get ready for my match tonight, so I'll come check on ya later alright?"  
  
" Whatever."  
  
With that he patted my back one more time and dashed off. I couldn't understand for the life of me why he was being so nice and trying to help me. No one ever wanted to help me before. And I certainly didn't expect him. The extreme one himself. I would have guessed Kane before I guessed the Hardy boy, but I suppose these things happen.  
  
It has to be a rare occurrence.  
  
He'll be back to normal after he goes into his match.  
  
*********************  
  
Great news.  
  
I got the next RAW off. Thank you God.  
  
My head really hurts. I've got a slight concussion. Grade 1 I believe. I guess he hit me harder than I thought. Oy, what a pain in my a.  
  
Right now I'm going to check my messages and I'm going to take a nice bath. I'm so tired and in pain. Jesus H. would you look at this? I can barely press the button straight.  
  
Beep  
  
" Hey Carlene, this is mom! I just called to say I love you sweetie. I hope you feel better. And you know your big brothers can come and straighten out that boy who hit you."  
  
Thank you momma. I can handle it on my own. Heaven forbid he do it again; my brothers will crack his head open.  
  
Beep  
  
" Hey Jazzy, this is Trish. I saw what happened after your match. What was that? You have a thing for our young daredevil?*Laughs* Bye!"  
  
Listen to her! She is a cool girl to chill with but she can just get so nosey. Not when she was flirting with everything that had muscles when she first got there. No she didn't go and suggest me and the Hardy Boy had something kinda funny goin' on.  
  
Beep  
  
  
  
" Hey Sassy! It's Jeff! I know I'm just next door, but I didn't want to bother you. I wanted to make sure you're okay and were feeling alright. Glad you got the night of and hope your concussion goes away. Those things are wicked. I oughtta know. Just knock on my door if you need anything. Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
That wasn't normal. The Hardy Boy calling to making sure I'm okay? Why is he taking interest in me all of a sudden? What's with his wanting to make sure I'm okay and his sudden compassion towards me? It wasn't there before? Maybe I should talk to Lita. 


	4. 20 Questions

" Why did I let you talk me into this?" 

" Because I'm your best friend and you need to get out."

" I don't want to go." 

" You're going."

" I'm not going in there."

" What did I say?"

I can't believe this. I actually allowed Trish to drag me from my hotel and out into the streets of this city we're staying in. I don't have any dislike for this city; I just don't feel like dancing or going out tonight. 

We're in…where are we again? Oh yeah, Anaheim. It's a nice place really. I'd like to come here on vacation and sun bathe. I've never really had time to do something like that. 

But right now, I want to be in my bed and watching the 'DBZ' marathon on the AnimeNation channel. I like anime. But I've never said anything about it. I'm not really a club/dancer type of person. I prefer to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else have fun. I don't mind; I'm used to being the wallflower.

But Trish decided that I had been in my room too long and just commandeered my closet. She put me in this black cat suit, which I swear she snuck in there, and here we are. 

Lita, Jackie and Molly are sitting around me in the both. I listened to them talk about certain things and what they were doing with their men. I didn't have much to contribute. Boys are a waste of time and they could get you off course if you got hurt.

But Lita was being a little too quiet for me and she kept whispering to Trish and smirking at me. She was usually the one that got us in the middle of a dance line or had to be carried out because she got too rowdy. She loved to make jokes and fun of the guys. Now she and Trish were all buddy-buddy? 

" You're awful there Li-li. What's up?" I wanted to know what was up. They were being just a little too chummy for me and I didn't like the way this was going.

" I was watching what was going on during your match and, uh, what's up with Jeff?" 

I glare at Trish. She whistles innocently and pretends to look off in the corner. Yeah, gurl, I know you blabbed. I'll get you for that; Running off at the mouth about my love life; or lack there of. I'ma getcha Trish…

" Trish?" _I continue to glare at the obviously guilty blond and cross my arms._

" It slipped?" _She shrugs and drinks some of her drink. Slipped? My A! I bet she deliberately told her about what happened and thinks she's getting at something. _

" I oughtta slip my foot in your behind Stratus! I told you there was nothing going on between me and the Hardy Boy so drop it." 

" Then why did he save you?" 

" Because he's a babyface! He can't help it!"

" You just admitted you were attracted!" _Trish pointed accusingly at me. I didn't say he was attractive. Alright, he's cute and he could get away with murder if he gave you puppy eyes, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted. Merely noticing his outlook and noting it away for future reference._

" It could have been anybody. I don't know why you're all reading so much into this. I don't have time for a boyfriend nor do I need one. You wouldn't make such a fuss if someone like Raven saved me." 

" Someone like Raven wouldn't save you. Jeff Hardy would and he did and I say go for it." _Molly piped._

" And I say you're all going to grow old mindin' otha folks business and not your own." _I swear they could be such schoolgirls sometimes. The way they gossip over every little thing and read into everything that happens. _

" So you don't think he's cute?" _Jackie cuts in at this point. I like her. Jackie was who I wanted to be like when I started to train. She's a bad girl and no one messes with Jackie. Even the men steer clear from her. I bet she could make Brock Lesnar cry. _

" I haven't honestly thought about it. He's not really my type." 

" You're avoiding the question. Don't you think he's cute?" 

" He's…attractive. In a boy-next-door, all-American sort of way." _Well, what am I supposed to say? The boy isn't ferocious. He's kinda cute and he could be adorable if he tried to be._

_Geez, now they got me doing it!_

" Then there's your answer. You're attracted. So why don't you give it a shot?" 

" I said, he ain't my type." 

" Then what is your type? What's wrong with him?" _Lita pushed her drink aside and now they were all listening intently. What is this, he 3rd degree? I ain't on the stand here! When did we start playing 20 questions with Jazz's love life?_

" There's nothing wrong with him. He just isn't my type. I'm not the one to go for babyfaces. He is…endearing, I suppose. But I'm more of the girl that likes bad boys. He takes losing too well. Not that he isn't a good wrestler, because he is. He just takes his defeat and goes on like it's nothing. He should at least get mad or something! I'm sick of seeing someone like him lose so much and just take it!"

_The boy's got great skills and talent. He really should be winning and not getting cheated. I mean he just his punishment and goes on with the next night. It'd be nice to see him get mad about losing or at least not take it so well. He's got huge flair and he could run as big as HBK. I've heard that he's broken a few hearts before…_

" So you'd go out with him if he were more…aggressive?" 

" Why is this so important to you Lita?"

" Because you need a man."

" No, YOU need a man. I can do bad by myself. And for the last time, he isn't my type. " 

" I'm just saying. Don't count him out yet. He might just surprise you." 

_Surprise me? Everything that boy does surprises me. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills himself before he's 32. I'm telling you the kid has a death wish the way he just throws himself into the danger like that. I can't tell you how many times I cringe when I watch him go through tables…_

_But that doesn't mean I care anything about him. I'm just being humane and concerned as far as one WWE superstar to another. _

_I am absolutely not compatible with babyface Jeff Hardy.___


	5. Roach Hotel

_Well, she said it. She said I would be surprised and I have to admit that I am very surprised in what has happened as of late. I mean, I think I scared Victoria. And Trish is fine. Ain't nothing wrong with her. She's just taking a shopping trip. Watch when she comes into the airport with a bunch of bags in each hand; claiming to have some kind of injury. _

_But that's not the point I was trying to make. What I guess I'm trying to say is that I am surprised. Not pleasantly surprised mind you, but surprised. Lita was right. Jeff did shock me. And that's why I'm standing outside his door in this hotel._

_If Lita and his brother won't talk to him, then I will before the boy kills himself. I mean what the hell was he thinking running into the Undertaker's and RVD's match? Pushing RVD off and slapping the Undertaker?! Then going up against Chris Jericho tonight just to lose again?! I bet he's really sore and bruised. _

_Hey, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm just going over here because I'm worried don't you? You think I'm going over here to make sure he's okay and that I'm actually attracted to him don't you? Well, you're wrong. _

_He's throwing some kind of tantrum and I want him to either suck it up or do something about it before we both go insane. His room is right next to mine in the crap hotel. Which I think 'someone' set up. Some of us have to compete in some house shows later on this week and I think the fans would prefer that we didn't just fall asleep in the middle of the ring. _

So here I am, banging on the door, trying to get through to this boy before he kills himself or someone else.

" Jeff Hardy!! Open up!!" 

The yelling and cursing subsides and I think I hear some shuffling going on in there. Aww, he's trying to make his place suitable for me. I-I mean he's cleaning up so I won't think his place has roaches. Well, with this little hotel I wouldn't be too surprised; even if the room was clean.

" Oh. Jazz. It's you." 

" Yeah it's me. What are you doing in here? Throwing a tantrum or destroying Tokyo?!" 

Now he's blushing. He can wear facepaint and all kinds of colors in his hair and he blushes when someone comments on him making too much noise. I tell ya this kid is something special. He can look like he jumped off the Cool-Aid tree and hit every branch, but this he blushes at?!

 Not to say that he doesn't look cute when he blushes. Kinda like the boy-next-door with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Now he's looking down to try and hid his blush. KAWAII! I mean, CUTE!!! Gah! I don't mean that either! Stupid Trish and her putting false ideas in my head!

" No. I was, umm, just, uh, venting. Was I too loud?"

" Uh, yeah." What did he think, he was too quiet?! No, no, I always enjoy the Sounds of a Venting Hardy Boy as I go to sleep. That's what I always listen to on the road. I mean I have to beg my brothers to bang pots and pans when I go home. Of course you were too loud you bloody git! 

Whoa. 

No more sharing a cab with William Regal and Lance Storm. Those two are starting to rub off on me. 

" Sorry." Oh Bloody Mary, does he have to look like that when he apologizes?! I mean he might as well give me puppy eyes. Looking down at the ground like that. Now he's embarrassed?! After all the colors of the rainbow have been in his hair and on his face, now he's embarrassed?! Oy…

Why does he have to look so cute doing it?! I bet if he did that in matches he'd win a lot more than he does now. This must be why he has all those female fans. He looks so cute like that…ARG!!!

" Carlene? Hell-o? Jazzy? Earth to Carlene?! Come in Carlene; we're losing you." 

" Huh? Oh!" 

" Are you okay?" 

" Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." 

" You wanna come in? It's kinda cold out in the hallway." 

" It's cold period. This cheap place ain't got no heat. Unless you count the manager's room. I bet he has cable and hot water." That bloody prat of a manager charges an arm and a leg then you get this bloody soddy room without any heat, air, hot water or cable. And you have to pay to use the phone; double if it's out of town. You're so going to pay for this Regal. I should have known not to trust you when you said you already reserved a room in some 'classy' place for me.

" Yeah. All the other super stars are staying someplace else. A lot better than this place." 

" Then what are you doin' here?" 

" Well, when I heard that Lance and Regal had given you the address to a bum hotel in the middle of nowhere, well, I came to make sure nothing happened to you." There he goes. Lookin' all embarrassed again. 

" Uh…well…thanks. That's sweet. I-I mean I can take care of myself. I know how to tough it out." Now I'm getting embarrassed. Oy, this must be contagious. 

" Oh I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. But my parents always told me that you should never let a lady go anywhere alone if you can help it. Even if she could kick your butt." There goes that charming smile. He's really adorable when he does that; even if he is black and blue all over.  Ack! Who said that?!

" Judging by your bruises, I'd say someone already has. Since we're both up and neither are getting anymore sleep, mind if I help with that?" Well I can't very well just let the boy go with half his body a contusion. He'd probably try to compete with it though. I wouldn't put anything past him. 

" Sure!!" Well, that didn't take long. Look at him; he almost tripped over himself trying to let me by. ^^ If I didn't know any better, I'd swear the Hardy Boy had a crush on me. 

Oh 

My 

God.

That must be it. He's got a crush on me! Well, if this is what Lita meant, then I'm really surprised. I mean, me? Why would he have a crush on me? Guys like him aren't supposed to go for the dominant female. They're supposed to go for girls like Stacy and Terri. Not me. Of course, there is the odd case out. 

I mean look at Jackie and Batista. Unlikely couple right? Well, no one would have guessed it. But one day Ric Flair asked her if she had seen…someone important, can't remember. But she was busy putting her hair in a ponytail (I kid you not, it's really that long) and gave him a quick 'no' and went back to what she was doing. Then he went off ranting about who he was and he thrust the walking bicep in her face like he always does to intimidate other people. 

But, uh, Miss Jackie wasn't haven' it and when he got in her face, she slapped him out of it. Ever since then the boy's been hott for her. I don't care what Flair says, if Jackie showed up at the top of the ramp in a wet T-shirt and his tights, even if the World Heavyweight Title was on the line and he was winning, I promise you he'd be up that ramp like greased lightning and wouldn't look back. You wouldn't hear from them for a while. Well, actually, yes you would. And they would be loud. 

But enough about them. Hell, I could be reading too much into this. He could just be in pain and will only accept help from someone who really won't care if his extremist façade is cracked just a little while he's hurt.

" So, where should we start?" 

" Could you get my back? I can't reach that far." 

Stupid me nodded. Of course I didn't think beforehand that he would have to take his shirt off and lay across his bed wearing only neon orange boxers which I will not ask about. I have control and I am not attracted-

-But that's just plain cruel!!


End file.
